


catching feelings

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fang and Ying are siblings, First Crush, I think that she's just oblivious to her surroundings, Peer Pressure, Yaya found her true friends, Yaya is oblivious, Yaya isn’t friends with the others yet, hence why she’s in a different friend group, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: the 5 times Yaya tried to catch feelings and the one time she did. (just at the wrong person)
Relationships: Yaya Yah | Hanna/Ying
Kudos: 2





	catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The summary could also be “the 5 times Yaya is curious about Boboiboy and Fang’s friendship and the one time she isn’t. (her curiosity was answered)”
> 
> No beta. Sorry in advance if there’s any mistakes and that the fic might be terrible. Like really, sorry in advance.

1\. 

__

_“Do you have someone you like?”_

Of course not, so Yaya answered, “No.”

Her friends frowned, not liking Yaya’s answer. Yaya frowned as well, was liking someone a requirement? She didn’t know.

“That’s got to be a lie.”

“There should be someone you have a crush on.”

Fatimah looked around the classroom, as if she’s looking for someone, until her eyes stopped on a certain person. A huge smile went to her lips as she turned to face Yaya. “How about Boboiboy?”

Yaya frowned even more, if possible. “Boboiboy?”

Her two other friends nodded excitedly. “Boboiboy! He’s handsome isn’t he?”

Well that wasn’t a lie, the boy is _handsome_. She turned her head slightly to look at Boboiboy’s direction, who sat a row behind her and is two tables away. The boy is seated at Fang’s table and beside Fang, there was also one person sitting _on_ Fang’s table which happened to be Gopal. _He is handsome but_ there’s just no… sparks.

Yaya turned to her friends. “I guess.”

Her friends raised their eyebrows, almost offended by her words. _“What?”_

“Are you kidding?”

“That’s it?”

“Well I’m telling the truth.” Yaya huffed. “He is handsome but I don’t feel anything different.”

Nurul had a thoughtful look which made Yaya pause, intrigued with what she has to say. Her other friends paused as well, waiting for her speak. Nurul snapped her fingers, pointing a finger at Yaya after. “You haven’t been in love.”

Yaya blinked at her. It just occurred to her that she never did. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a crush on a boy, let alone someone. _I think I never did._

“I think that’s true.”

Her friends had surprised looks on their faces, not believing her words. “Really?”

“Like you’ve never crushed on anyone before?”

Yaya nodded her head.

“Eh?”

“Then this is your chance.”

Yaya gave them a confused expression. “Chance?”

Fatimah seemed to have caught on, expressing a huge smile on their face. “That’s right! It is your chance!”

Yvonne nodded eagerly. Yaya’s confusion grew, not getting what their trying to say. “Wait, I don’t get what you guys are trying to say.”

Fatimah rolled her eyes playfully. “Your chance to fall in love.”

“With who?”

“With Boboiboy.” Her friend smirked.

 _“With Boboiboy?”_ Yaya asked, sounding a bit horrified.

“Don’t sound so horrified,” Nurul said, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like we’re breaking any rules.”

“B-but _you_ want _me_ to fall _in_ love _with_ Boboiboy.”

“Not necessarily _in love_ ,” Yvonne said. “Just a simple crush.”

Yaya shook her head, not believing what her friends are saying. They want her to fall _in love?_ With Boboiboy of all people. There are so many boys inside the classroom, the school if necessary, and the person they want her to fall in love with or ‘just a simple crush’ with is with Boboiboy? Yaya is even certain that love doesn’t work that way.

“Come on Yaya, just give it a go.”

“I don’t think it would work!”

Nurul sighed. “It will. Just follow what we say.”

 _This is getting ridiculous!_ “What?”

“Follow what we say.” Fatimah repeated, sounding almost demanding.

“And right now, we want you to observe Boboiboy.”

Yaya blinked at them. “You want me to _stare_ at him?”

Yvonne grimaced. “Not stare, observe. There’s a difference.”

Yaya frowned at them and shook her head. She absolutely believes that whatever her friends wanted her to do won’t work. Yvonne sighed before she placed a hand on Yaya’s shoulder. “Just follow Yaya, trust us. It will work.”

Yaya’s still frowning when she turned to Boboiboy’s direction. She doesn’t believe this would work, why were they desperate for her to fall in love? It really wasn’t like it was a requirement for _everyone_ to fall in love. Besides, she doesn’t like the fact that she’s forcing to feel something for someone. It’s not natural.

Yaya watched Boboiboy interact with his two friends and can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy. _At least they’re not forcing each other to like someone._ Yaya remembered a certain conversation with her friends about Fang having a girlfriend. Speaking of friends, Yaya watched as Gopal made a comment about Boboiboy and the boy laughed. _Huh, that’s a sight._ Yaya wouldn’t lie that she, did in fact, liked Boboiboy’s laugh.

But it’s platonic. She watched them interact and something sparked inside of her. Sadly it wasn’t what she wanted but it was curiosity. What made her spark her curiosity is that the more she watched them, the more she noticed something. She didn’t want to think too deeply into it but she can’t help but notice how close the two boys are seated. Shoulders brushing against each other and all and she also noticed the smiles Boboiboy would give Fang whenever Gopal would look away or is distracted by something.

 _They must really be close friends._

Yaya froze in her seat when Boboiboy began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. _Oh no._ Yaya quickly turned away, afraid they might turn to look at her direction and catch her staring. _I didn’t mean to stare that long._

Her friends had amused looks and Yaya didn’t like them. Fatimah gave her a sly smile. “It might work after all.”

2.

Yaya spent the entire week following her friends “advices”. She did everything they told her to do, have small talk (Yaya enjoys having small talk with her other classmates and schoolmates. Teachers even.) , greeting him (to be fair, Yaya greets everyone), and giving him compliments (Yaya compliments everyone). What Yaya is doing is what she does with everyone, she’s not treating him any differently and she definitely isn’t feeling differently.

Well there are two things Yaya is trying to follow; sneaking glances at the boy and trying to get closer to him. The latter is a difficult task but the first one is also rather difficult. She doesn’t know how to sneak glances, especially at someone specific. Her friends told her that it was simple task. (“It’s really easy Yaya.” 

Yaya frowned. “But I don’t know how.”

Yvonne sighed. “It’s not about knowing how to do it, it’s how you do it.”)

But she still doesn’t get it, let alone how she’ll do it. Yaya sighed, she should at least try. _It’s now or never_. Yaya waited for the teacher to look away or turn around to face the board and when the teacher turned around to write something on the board, Yaya took this chance to glance at Boboiboy. It was just a glance so she didn’t take that long.

 _Oh, it wasn’t that difficult._ It was just a glance but Yaya couldn’t help but sneak two or three more. She was interested, that’s for sure. She liked the concentrated look on his face and how Boboiboy would twirl the pencil in his hand. What interested her more was that Boboiboy had the same idea as her. At her third glance, Boboiboy did exactly what she did but it wasn’t directed at her. It was directed at the person who sat beside him, Fang.

 _Hmm, I guess friends sneak glances at each other. I wonder if my friends do that as well._

“h… Miss Yah.”

Yaya froze. _Oh right_ , Yaya broke out of her reverie to see the teacher standing in front of her table with a concerned look. _I’m still in class_. She could feel the stares of her classmates and the embarrassment flushed in.

“Are you feeling well Miss Yah?”

Yaya cleared her throat, hearing the giggles of her friends. “Yes Teacher, I’m fine.”

3.

Yaya spent the next two weeks reading romance novels her friends “recommended” to her. She couldn’t believe the novels she was given. About two or three dozen of it and she read only half of it. Yaya isn’t a fan of romance but her friends thought that it would help her, somehow. She also didn’t know that her friends would _read_ these novels (most of the novels weren’t friendly) but Yaya found herself enjoying it.

The majority of the novels were by _Nicholas Sparks_ , since the author’s name was almost in every spine of the novels but there was one novel Yaya liked amongst all of the novels. _They Both Died At the End_ made Yaya feel things she thought she would never feel while reading a novel. The only things she read are history books, textbooks and source material for projects, so feeling such feelings surprised her. One of the things Yaya liked about the novel is that the couple are of the _same gender_. Yaya didn’t know her friends also read novels like this.

Yaya liked the novel so much that whenever she finished reading two or three of the romance novels her friends recommended her she would reread _They Both Died At the End_. On her way to her friends table, she would be returning _The Best of Me_ and _Message in a Bottle_ and finish rereading _They Both Died At the End_ , she found herself getting distracted by a certain sight.

It was lunch time so Yaya is glad that no one pays attention to their surroundings or the that they’re minding their own business to see her standing on the hall with her lunch tray filled with her lunch, her book bag hanging on her elbow and that she’s staring at someone. She probably looks like a creep.

A couple of tables away seated Boboiboy and Fang. _Where’s Gopal?_ Yaya thought but the sight of a smiling and laughing Boboiboy made her stop thinking. She watched him talking animatedly to his companion who silently listened while… oh. _Oh_. This is a sight to see. She didn’t know Fang can _smile_.

In the classroom and wherever Yaya could see Fang, the only expression she saw on his face are scowls, annoyed looks, poker faces, anger and serious looks. So seeing Fang sitting beside Boboiboy, elbow prompted on the table and head resting on the palm of his hand with the softest smile Yaya has ever seen on his face surprised her. In fact she loved the sight. She’s mesmerized by it.

_Ba-bump._

Yaya bit back the scream that was about to come out of her mouth. Yaya quickly turned around; careful enough not to spill her lunch tray, and saw Gopal with an amused look. Yaya felt embarrassment and dread rush through her body. _Oh no_ , she was caught staring and the person who caught her was no other than Gopal Kumar, one of Boboiboy’s best friends.

“Why are you standing there?” Gopal peeked through Yaya’s shoulder to see what she was looking at, an amused smile growing on his face. “And why are you staring at _them?_ ”

Yaya started to stutter words, which increased Gopal’s amusement. From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends giving her surprised looks. _Oh no, what do I say?_ She doesn’t know what to say to Gopal. She doesn’t want to tell Gopal the truth but at the same time she needs to find a reason as to why she was _staring_ at his friends.

“I’m curious about their relationship.”

It wasn’t exactly the truth but it is also the truth. Gopal’s smile widened. “Then take a closer look.”

Yaya blinked at him, confused until Gopal grabbed her arm and slowly dragged her towards the direction she was staring at. She saw her friends horrified looks and Yaya knew that she’s going to get in trouble. _Oh, why did I go and stare at them for so long? I’m not easily distracted so why am I distracted?_ Yaya wailed in her mind, hoping for the ground to swallow her alive.

“I’m back!” Gopal cheered, waving an arm at them.

Boboiboy stopped talking, turning to look at Gopal. Yaya paled. “Oh welcome back Go- who’s that?”

_Ground please swallow me know._

Yaya couldn’t see it but she could tell that Gopal had a smirk on his face. “It’s just Yaya.”

“Yaya?” Fang asked.

Yaya gulped. _I’m dead now_. Gopal let go of Yaya’s arm and motioned for her to sit down. Yaya hesitated, if she sat down she’ll be questioned as to why she’s staring at them or what’s her business with them and on the other hand, if she doesn’t sit she’ll also be questioned about her business with them and Gopal could out her. Without another thought she sat down. Gopal followed, sitting beside her. 

Boboiboy smiled at her. “Hello Yaya.”

Yaya placed her lunch tray on the table, returning the smile. “Hello Boboiboy.”

“Do you have any business with us?” Fang asked, grabbing his carrot donut.

Yaya hummed, panicking inside. What is she going to say? She doesn’t want to tell them the truth and she definitely can’t say what she told Gopal. It would be weird and they would think that she’s weird as well. Gopal could out her anytime.

“She actually has a question she wants to ask.” Gopal had a smug look which annoyed Yaya.

“A question?” Boboiboy asked.

Yaya nodded her head, going with what Gopal said. She doesn’t even know what she’ll ask them. Fang hummed. “And what do you want to ask Yaya?”

Yaya opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice.

“Oh, I didn’t expect this.”

Yaya turned to face the person and froze. The person has black hair tied into low twin pigtails, a blue headband and blue glasses. She wore the same uniform as Yaya and is holding her very own lunch tray filled with food. But what made Yaya froze was that she knew who this person is. _Fang’s girlfriend_.

Gopal beamed at her. “Oh, hi Ying!”

‘Ying’ smiled at Gopal. “Hi Gopal.”

Oh no, she’s double cornered. Yaya’s heard rumors about her, but Yaya didn’t want to judge her based on that. Especially not in front of her boyfriend. Ying placed her lunch tray just beside Yaya and sat just _beside_ Yaya. Yaya swore that she’s starting to turn pale but the others didn’t seem to give her concerned looks so she’s not. Ying flashed her a smile, arm reached out for a hand shake. 

“Hello I’m Ying!”

Yaya shook her hand, praying that she’s not sweating and shaking. “I’m Yaya.”

Gopal cleared his throat which caused Yaya to dread the seconds more she stayed on their table. “Now that introductions are over, Yaya didn’t you have something you wanted to ask?”

Yaya sent Gopal a glare before she opened her mouth that will lead her to her doom. Fortunately Boboiboy opened his first. “Oh I know now what you wanted to ask Yaya.”

“Oh?” She certainly wasn’t expecting this.

“You wanted to ask about the survey.”

Gopal’s face fell, not expecting that. _Oh the survey!_ How could she forget about that? _Thank you Boboiboy for saving me!_

Fang hummed, Yaya could tell that he’s interested in the conversation. “Oh the survey? I thought that the deadline would be until the end of the day.”

“It is but Boboiboy’s survey got handed back to him.”

“Why?” Ying asked, concern stretched on her face.

“He didn’t answer the last five questions.” Yaya replied, trying to remember the details of said boy’s survey sheet. “And he didn’t write in his last name.”

That caused Ying to burst out laughing and an amused look on Fang, which surprised Yaya yet again. Boboiboy had a sheepish smile on his face as Yaya finally started to relax. Gopal just stared at Yaya confused, probably not knowing about the mentioned survey.

“What survey?”

4.

After that certain event, Yaya became friends with all of them. And when she says all of them she meant _every single one of them_. Her friends congratulated her when Yaya told them about the news and they gave her even more “advice” which absolutely sounded so ridiculous that she didn’t even bother to follow them, much to her friends’ disappointment.

If Yaya is being totally honest, she enjoys the company of Boboiboy and the others rather than the company of her friends. She’s not trying to be mean but she likes how they’re just talking about random stuff and nothing specific. Ranging from one topic to another rather than when she talks to her friends, there’s always a specific topic. Just one topic that they’re not allowed to stray from. And Yaya didn’t exactly like it but she’s okay with the company.

Yaya almost forgot about her “mission” the more she spends time with her new friends but is reminded whenever her friends ask about the progress. Yaya is still certain that it wouldn’t work but her friends tell her that it will otherwise. _I guess I’ll just cling on to their silly hope._

It was a Saturday morning, which the others decided that they’ll hang out at the Kokotiam for a group study, and Yaya found herself staring. _Again_. At Boboiboy… and Fang. Yaya still found it strange how she and Boboiboy are just neighbors, like she never noticed that he lives right next door to her house. And that the Kokotiam, which is stationed proudly at the heart of the park, is owned by his grandfather. Said is boy preparing drinks with the help of Fang.

 _Admiring_ , a voice echoed in her head, _can be both platonic and romantic. Whichever way you want to put it._ Yaya remembered Yvonne’s words to her. Right now, she’s just admiring Boboiboy. In a platonic way. Yaya already knew that she would never catch feelings for the boy, she enjoys being his friend. And of course Yaya read in most of the novels that in situations like this, the love will blossom. It’s just delayed.

She watched Boboiboy smile, laugh and have fun with preparing their drinks and Yaya couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. _He really is a cheerful boy_. Yaya thought. _No wonder everyone likes him. Maybe a few crushes here and there._ And Yaya is absolutely trying to get used to the fact that Fang can _smile_. Seeing Fang smile is a rare sight, which only happens whenever he’s around Boboiboy and his friends. Yaya included.

So along with Boboiboy’s smiles and laughs is accompanied by a fair share of Fang’s rare smiles. Yaya feels like Boboiboy’s smiles and laughs wouldn’t be complete without Fang. _Their relationship is really different. They must be so close with each other._

“Who are you gawking at?”

Yaya jumped in her seat, not expecting the company. Yaya slowly turned to face them and saw that it was no other than Ying herself. Yaya felt dread rush through her body. _Oh no, what if Ying thinks that I’m staring at Fang._ Instead of saying anything, Yaya let out a squeak . Ying chuckled as she took a seat next to her.

“Well?” Ying said, voice in a suspiciously teasing tone.

“What?” Yaya forced out.

Ying raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner. “Who are _you_ staring at?”

Yaya gulped, she doesn’t know what to say to her. She can’t say that she’s staring at the both of the boys, admiring them from afar. She also can’t say that she’s trying to catch feelings for the Boboiboy. She also can’t tell her that she’s curious about the relationship of the boys, she’s embarrassed to ask. She also doesn’t want Ying to think that she’s staring at her boyfriend (to be fair she is but no in that way) and quite possibly ruin their friendship. She’s over thinking things.

Ying suddenly had a concerned look, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Hey are you okay Yaya?”

“Huh?”

Ying paused. “You’re turning pale.”

Yaya blinked. She must have been over thinking too much. Yaya nodded her head but Ying wasn’t convinced. _Oh, maybe I should tell her the truth? Maybe it could ease things? I already told Gopal that I was curious about Boboiboy and Fang’s relationship, maybe Ying wouldn’t mind?_ A feeling of dread suddenly washed over her. _What if she thinks I’m trying to get together with one of them?_ (her friends words, not hers) That would even be worse.

“No really Yaya are you feeling okay? Are you sick? You didn’t have to-“

“Oh Ying!” Yaya wailed, surprising Ying. “It’s not what you think! I wasn’t staring at your boyfriend, I was just curious about his friendship with Boboiboy! I don’t have any intentions- why are you laughing?”

Said female is clutching her stomach, tears evident in her eyes as she continued laughing. Yaya doesn’t how to feel about this, she’s just confused. Why is Ying laughing after she combusted? “Wait why are you laughing?”

“Be-because-“ Ying laughed, barely holding on to her seat.

Yaya is utterly confused. She has no idea why Ying is laughing so hard.

“I-Is that what people… think?”

“What?”

Ying sucked in deep breathes, giggles remaining after the laugh. “Is that what people think about us?”

Yaya blinked confused. She has no idea what Ying is talking about. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Ying.”

Ying chuckled. “Fang’s not my boyfriend, he’s my brother.”

Oh. _Oh_. Yaya felt embarrassment wash over her body. Ying started to laugh again which caused Yaya’s embarrassment to grow. Not only was she caught staring, she also assumed that Ying and Fang are dating. Why did she believe the rumors and not ask Ying herself the truth?

5.

A month has passed and Yaya grew closer with her new friends. Of course she still hangs out with her old friends but Yaya realized how _mundane_ it is. She doesn’t know why but it just feels so different when she’s hanging out with Boboiboy and the others. And Yaya found herself uncomfortable around their presence, as if she doesn’t belong anywhere near them. Although she finds the presence of Yvonne welcoming.

A month has passed and Yaya didn’t catch the feelings. _Of course it wouldn’t work, you can’t force your feelings._ But her friends still do and Yaya doesn’t know if she wants to continue this… mission.

__

_“Are you falling yet?”_

Of course not, so Yaya answered “No.”

Looks of disbelief splashed on her friends’ faces. _“What?”_

Yaya shrugged, not seeing how this is a big deal.

“Maybe you’re not trying hard enough?” Fatimah suggested.

“That could be right. Let’s suggest more ideas.” Nurul agreed.

“Hmm… maybe we’re missing something?” Yvonne thought.

Her two other friends nodded. And out of the suggestions her friends suggested to her, Yaya didn’t follow any of them.

+1

It was a Sunday afternoon and Yaya is waiting outside of Boboiboy’s house, by the porch. Yaya still found it strange that she’s just next door neighbors with the boy. All five of them decided to go on an adventure (Gopal’s words, not hers), wherever that maybe. Yaya sent Boboiboy a message that she’s waiting outside his door, which resulted to Boboiboy yelling from his room that he’ll be down soon. Yaya didn’t mind, the others would be arriving soon.

“Gopal, I’m warning _you_.” Yaya heard Ying hiss. “Give me back my hair bands.”

Yaya has never heard Ying hiss. Yaya turned around to greet them and stopped. Mesmerized.

Gopal, Ying and Fang stood there at the fence gate, Fang with his arms crossed with his neutral expression and Ying glaring daggers at a smiling Gopal. But what mesmerized Yaya was the fact that Ying’s hair is down. Not tied up in its usual hairstyle and Yaya found herself forgetting how to breathe. _Oh wow. I didn’t know Ying looked so much more pretty with her hair down._

 _ **Ba-bump**_

Yaya flinched. _Did my heart just skipped a beat?_ Yaya blinked. No it wasn’t like last time where Gopal surprised her; in fact Gopal is standing in front of her right now. No one is standing behind her, so no one could have surprised her. _Oh. My heart skipped a beat by itself._ Yaya's eyes widened as the realization dawned upon her. _I caught them didn't I?_

And the person she was supposed to catch feelings for wasn't even here. In fact she didn't catch feelings for them, it was on someone else. And that person happened to be Fang's sister, Ying. _Oh dear, I didn't expect this._ She really didn't. She managed to catch feelings, what is she gonna do?

"Dey Yaya, are you okay?"

Yaya snapped back to reality, her breathing slowly returning. "Huh?"

"You're a strange one Yaya." Fang commented, shrugging lightly.

"Pssh, like you’re any different Fang." Fang rolled his eyes.

Ying laughed and Yaya felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh she didn't know what to do with these feelings, let alone how to deal with these feelings. _I didn't know it would be like this._ The amount of romance novels she read didn't prepare her enough to experience the real deal. She inwardly groaned, how is she going to deal with these?

The doorknob jiggled and Boboiboy went out. Yaya felt relief wash over her body and she didn’t know why. Maybe it was because her friends’ hope of her catching feelings for the boy failed or that she’s happy to be his friend. Yaya didn’t know and she didn’t question it. Yaya and Boboiboy left the porch and regrouped with the others.

Boboiboy smiled sheepishly at the others. “Sorry if I took so long especially for you Yaya.”

Yaya shook her head. “I didn’t wait that long.”

Fang shrugged, ignoring the bickers of Ying and Gopal, and stepped beside Boboiboy. “We only just arrived.” And pecked his cheek.

Yaya froze and so did everyone else. _What?_ Yaya didn’t know if she saw that right. _D-did Fang just **kiss** Boboiboy’s cheek?_ Yaya blinked once then twice and when she saw Boboiboy’s cheeks turning red, she knew for sure what she saw was real.

Ying and Gopal’s eyes widened in shock, their bickering came to a stop. Fang stood beside Boboiboy, frozen stiff while Boboiboy is a frozen blushing mess. Yaya waited for anyone to speak, since she absolutely had no idea _why_ Fang did that. And seeing everyone’s reaction meant that they _knew_ exactly why Fang did that.

“Damn.” Fang groaned, face turning red. “I forgot Yaya doesn’t know.”

“Yeah, me too.” Boboiboy mumbled, trying to hide his face with his cap.

_So there’s something going on between the two of them._

Ying cleared her throat, snapping Yaya back into reality. Ying seemed hesitant to start but she did the moment Gopal opened his mouth. “Yeah… we all did.”

Gopal frowned, clearly disliking the fact that Ying interrupted him before he could speak. “Yeah… Yaya we weren’t supposed to keep this from you.”

Yaya, who seemed intrigued with what they all have to say, waited patiently for Gopal or the others to continue. It was Fang who continued, although he stuttered at the end. “We were planning on t-telling y-you.”

“But you outed yourself.” Gopal commented.

Fang glared at Gopal. _That’s new._ But Yaya didn’t get what they were trying to say. Boboiboy, whose face now flushed pink instead of red, saw the confused look on Yaya’s face and decided to just tell her right away.

“Yeah… um, me and Fang are dating.”

Yaya blinked. Oh. _Oh_. Yaya flushed in embarrassment, which confused the others. All this time, _they were actually dating._ All those smiles, laughs, sneaked glances at each other, why didn’t she try to notice that there was something there? She was curious about their relationship but Yaya didn’t even bother to think that they could have possibly _liked_ each other.

But what embarrassed Yaya the most was that she was trying to _catch feelings_ for Boboiboy. She tried to crush on a boy who wasn’t even straight and is in a relationship. _Good thing I didn’t catch feelings for Boboiboy. It would be embarrassing though if I did and confessed to him. How would I tell my friends-_

Yaya blinked again. _Friends?_ Who are her friends right now? She knows that she’s in two friend groups, she’s fully aware. But it never occurred to her who her _real_ friends are. She wasn’t friends with Boboiboy and the others for so long yet she felt like she’s known them for years. Even though the reason she became friends with them was because she got caught staring by the Gopal, she really felt like she belonged there. In their friend group. It’s different when she’s with her other friends because she felt like she might _suffocate_.

_Huh, that’s funny. I never thought that I would feel this way._

The worried looks from the others made Yaya aware of the situation. _Acceptance_. Yaya cleared her throat, ready to say something. _They want to hear my opinion about their relationship and wonder if I accept it_. “I don’t mind it actually.”

“I don’t mind that the both of you are dating.”

All of them let out relieved sighs. Yaya smiled at them. Gopal shook his head, a smug look on his face. “I thought so. I mean _I_ was the one who caught you staring.”

Yaya found herself flushing red, glaring at Gopal. Ying, who seemed to know what Gopal meant, had an amused smile on her face. “I did too. When we were at the Kokotiam for a group study.”

Yaya flushed even more. Boboiboy and Fang had confused looks on their faces but they didn’t even bother to question the others what they were talking about. After a few minutes, they were trying to clear up anything that may cause confusion to the group, they all left Boboiboy’s residence for their adventure into the unknown (Yaya hoped that they won’t get lost).

As the others got lost into a conversation, Yaya found herself sneaking glances at Ying. The amount of times she sneaked glances at Boboiboy (and maybe Fang), Yaya knew how to be subtle when doing it. She really liked how Ying’s hair sat on her shoulders, how Ying smiles and laughs. She also liked the teasing smirks and the smug looks on Ying’s face. _Ah, they really are different from whenever I try it on Boboiboy._

_This whole adventure thing really reminds me of_ They Both Died At the End. _Except_ , Yaya grimaced, _for the part where someone dies._

Yaya sneaked another glance at Ying, but this time she got caught. Yaya flushed yet again in embarrassment. She got caught by no other than Ying herself. _Oh no, what am I going to say?_ But her worries were dismissed and was replaced with confusion. _Did Ying just winked at me?_


End file.
